beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Shu Kurenai/Gallery
Beyblade Burst Anime ShuKurenai.png ShuKurenaiTrailer1.png C50pi8XXMAA_YJC.jpg ShuKurenaiLaunching.png ShuKurenaiLaunching2.png ة.jpg لا.jpg 12813891 1715070475442637 5411889953840126819 n.jpg 5688-346670073.png Kensuke vs Shu.png Shukurenai.png 20160509204743284.jpeg|Shu's intense stare 20160613190846598.jpeg|Shu's brain freeze ep 12 orochi vs shuu.png burst111.png 20160620202424b38.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai vs intense.png|Shu vs. Orochi 201606271918004fc.jpg 6754443.png 07777739.png 13512126 889044304557221 7172129299709879318 n.png 13521982 889044317890553 7968943722590025213 n.png niviui.png 821.png Cml85coUMAEVuQJ.jpg|Shu wanting a rematch Shu's sweetest smile.jpg 201607042015156e0.jpg|Shu's promise Valt to meet at the finals 20160711201359357.jpg Valt and Shu watching the sunset.jpg Chara.png ClcabJlUgAAECVX.jpg 13533345_894514397343545_1849461636169422141_n.png Kokoji.png Kids12.png little shu XD.png C5FqacSVMAA60SI.jpg|Shu helping Valt C8KujE5UwAA31fx.jpg|Shu and Lui arm wrestling Let It Rip 2.gif|Shu Launches Shu's Aura.gif|Shu activates his aura tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo2_400.png|Shu smiles at Daigo tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo3_1280.png|Shu and Daigo tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo8_1280.png|Shu helps Valt tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo10_1280.png|Shu smiles at Wakiya Cute Shu.gif tumblr_oitczykrvD1ro33voo1_1280.png|Shu covering his right eye tumblr_oi9nbye9Yr1vhl6gmo1_400.gif tumblr_o63r2wlzQ41r89kfso3_540.png|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso3_500.gif tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso2_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso4_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso5_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso1_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso6_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai C67IVMlU8AAadFc.jpg|Shu's determination C66dlkRUwAERvV6.jpg|Shu angry at Lui C67IFokVsAAsy-t.jpg|Shu sad C7eYwRfWkAMIRjL.jpg|Shu watching Valt Shu looks at Valt and friends.jpg C8CaIwSUwAAmqaT.jpg|Shu and Valt high five C7eei8uUwAAttjq.jpg|Shu and Valt dolphin watching|link=Shu Kurenai C0FnUz5UQAAe8Vj.jpg|Shu smiling CuolSWQXEAAt51K.jpg|Shu's smile|link=Shu Kurenai CxOQs_YUUAAGvUi.jpg C30o1kOXUAQ2rOo.jpg|Shu covers his eye C8m37plXkAII3-S.jpg|Shu, Daigo, and Wakiya dumbfounded at Valt's drawing|link=Shu Kurenai CwmKmFYUcAAxuU1.jpg C3-0Z4AUoAAZDyt.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai CyFAjdIUsAA3bDN.jpg Cwudm2NXUAAoxOe.jpg|Shu applause for Valt C46BkVMWEAEwhqH.jpg|Shu close-up smile CuolSWQXEAEYtsa.jpg|Shu proud of Valt CuK3WDgXYAAlJr6.jpg|Shu and Valt Shu vs. Valt.jpg Red Scar.jpg|Shu's scar close-up C4_MoBFUkAA8azp.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai C4 MocGUYAEf4lh.jpg|Shu and Valt handshake tumblr_oilbeoe0lF1vhl6gmo3_400.gif Shu looking.gif C4CAb1iUkAEuHz8.jpg|Wakiya vs. Shu|link=Shu Kurenai original (1).jpg|Shu's introduction original (2).jpg|Shu burst Ken's bey original (3).jpg original (10).jpg|Shu's defeats Valt original (11).jpg|Young Shu C6XueZWUoAAsDH_.jpg 20170116212141b29.jpg C2ScjZOVEAE-hAL.jpg|Shu's high stats C6WZHftUoAAc4T1.jpg|Shu's face close-up C66OeE4U8AAwYcF.jpg|Shu looking at Spyrzen C8lIbx0V0AEiXiw.jpg|Bey Promise|link=Shu Kurenai C6yfBwTU8AIcbII.jpg C6yfD1wVoAArR_1.jpg|Shu watching Valt swim C8lLqX6UAAA8NRb.jpg|Shu and Valt watching the sunset C8lRLMFXkAEqfxm.jpg|Shu and Valt talking Untitled0.png|Shu watching Xander and Valt skip stones CwPXoKBVMAEf_tt.jpg|Shu suspicious at Lui C82G7yXXYAA7eS9.jpg C9VXq2DXkAACmPw.jpg C5-fyNdVMAA6zHs.jpg C82KDaGXcAACARU.jpg|Shu shows his scar C-2fARCWAAA20Mz.jpg|Shu shows his scar in shadow CjQ45oEWgAEg7MJ.jpg|Shu shrugs tumblr_oga6eoySya1ro33voo1_500.png tumblr_o6pq7if2ps1rxq2w5o1_1280.png tumblr_ognjq636Cg1ro33voo5_1280.png tumblr_ognkhkk1gO1ro33voo2_1280.png tumblr_onjz3g4mlM1vn032eo7_1280.png Shu's beyblading stats.png 201703062118326d0.jpg|Shu vs. Lui 20160725204911536.jpg Sigh.jpg|Shu sighs Shocking Stare.jpg|Shu's shocking stare Show-off Shu.jpg|Shu pushes his hair tumblr_inline_oevyf73FCU1rv3nrz_1280.jpg|Shu lifting weights The Lancer.jpg|Shu, The Lancer ChMVY51U0AAQ3Hu.jpg 20170522212241444.jpg|Shu and Valt fist bump bburst_ep42pic12.jpg bburst_ep42pic16.jpg Bburst ep11pic25.jpg bburst_ep22pic30.jpg Shu and Daigo.jpg bburst_ep27pic02.jpg 2016042519381112c.jpeg bburst_ep10pic19.jpg 13a72b777a69533617045e67dbf4b3eb09f5a49e_hq.jpg DA3t0pwXYAA_HMl.jpg 20160606192547dd6.jpeg DA-6YAbVoAAstnH.jpg DA-8t3aU0AEli7J.jpg bburst_ep13pic22.jpg tumblr_oq5wmfUdCo1ufqk55o1_1280.png DBGy370UIAEGLph.jpg Shu's information.jpg Shu's beyblading info.jpg DBrdRazVoAE4p6c.jpg CwGGT22VYAAFyVq.jpg Shu Launches.jpg Shu's epic launch.jpg Shu eating shaved ice.gif Shu's brain face twitch.gif|Shu's frozen face Shu looks at Syprzen.jpg Shu cooks.jpg Shu's sweet face.jpg DFKyha_XUAAvsTU.jpg DFFtjBSVwAAOwgI.jpg Shu's determined stare.jpg bburst2_ep09pic26.jpg Shu's victory.jpg ScREM.PNG|Shu covering his ears from Valt's yell Shu's clashing aura.jpg Shu's sweet smile.jpg Shu and valt by chainzer321-daabq3q.jpg F4c126d3b0bbfda3bb44c64bc6f12ab2.jpg Shu and valt by chainzer321-daabq3q.jpg Bburst2 ep09pic26.jpg sorryshu.gif shu launches s1.gif shu nods to wakiya.gif hqdefau.jpg|Shu gets his scar from Lui Shirosagi 2018-02-02 (24).png shu_gif_18_by_kaiza_xhakuenji-db4ee0k.gif 0c7aff35dfde4e80b9cc2ac1c0b0629469f96260_00.gif|spryzen|link=a Sem Título8unhgggvg.png Shu bio.png|Shu's bio in Japanese bburst_ep05pic23.jpg|Shu irrated bburst_ep10pic17.jpg bburst_ep10pic27.jpg|Shu at the doctor's office bburst_ep16pic11.jpg|Shu with Mr. Shakadera Tumblr onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo5 1280.png C46BkV4UkAEQD-B.jpg Manga Beyblade Burst Evolution Anime Images-6-0.jpeg Images-7-0.jpeg Images-4-0.jpeg|Shu and Norman Tarver Images-2-0.jpeg|Shu pushing Valt Aoi Images-0.jpeg Images-5.jpeg|Shu and Spriggan Requiem Shu red eye 1.gif|Shu as Red Eye|link=http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Eye shu red eye 2.gif this is red eye.gif|link=http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Eye 20180130_181404.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-12-04-18h25m48s35.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-04-18h23m25s138.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-04-18h51m22s15.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-04-18h46m49s100.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-04-18h29m46s101.png|Boa Alcacer faces Shu Shu in the Requiem Project.png Red Eye Unmasked.png Boa first meets Red Eye.png|Shu, as Red Eye, talking to Boa Alcacer shu evolution launch.gif shu smashing valt.gif|Shu slashes Valt Aoi wow shu and spriggan requiem.gif shu touching spriggan requiem.gif shus darkness.gif|Shu became possessed by Spriggan Requiem shus axe.png shu official.png shu or red eye.gif E8E3C7F1-584D-479E-807D-738B47705DA2.jpeg NlJ6BOW.gif|Shu accepts Red Eye's mask close up shu evolution.jpg hqdef.jpg|Cuza Ackermann vs Shu 1381578776001_5659962567001_5659943917001-vs.jpg 2018-02-02 (19).png 2018-02-02 (24).png|Shu avatar power Valt and Shu reunited.jpg Valt and Shu cooking.jpg Valt and Shu in the Kitchen.jpg F23450DF-DC7A-4C0F-84E3-226227FA0B4E.jpeg|Shu after his battle with Valt in episode 51. Shu's pleasant smile.jpg mqdefault2.jpg d0419a2030f3337ba03f8e70e5c67ec650f85a98_hq.jpg|Legend Spryzen|link=A DTSTdcSUMAAT9xq.jpg|Spriggan requeim|link=Aa C8lIbx0V0AEiXiw.jpg|Two Beyblades touching WakiShu .jpeg Img line stamp.png|Beyblade Burst LINE stamp Shu Season 1.png|Shu Kurenai PNG (Storm Spriggan, packaging) Red_Eye.png|Red Eye PNG (Legend Spriggan Packaging) Shu God.png|Shu Kurenai PNG (Spriggan Requiem Packaging) DiCTrr7VMAAmySj.jpg large.jpg|Korean Beyblade Burst Musical Cast Beigoma smiles.jpg 20180813194408.jpg|Beyblade Burst Battle Zero art cover wallpaper_pc_1920x1080.jpg Manga Beyblade Burst Super Z A01106CD-0A2B-4831-9EB2-AC73DA787D71.png 0BD5D029-88D3-4344-A0E5-571BF5DEE5BD.png A01106CD-0A2B-4831-9EB2-AC73DA787D71.png|Shu in super z 61f39bfa882df1fe1370b20fd3ffa25e.jpg ebccaff5cce7ba6dbaf3fcc102fe4574.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Male